one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetstream Sam vs Adam Taurus
Jetstream Sam vs Adam Taurus is ZackAttackX's thirty-first One Minute Melee. Description Metal Gear vs RWBY! Two epic samurais clash swords in a duel to the death! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Africa - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Adam and Blake boarded the train heading through N'mani's country, which they assumed contained precious cargo. Upon boarding, they noticed a man wielding a samurai sword of sorts. "What have we here? Have Romeo and Juliet perhaps gotten lost?" Sam said, slowly walking towards the two. Adam and Blake advanced towards him. "Should I take care of him?" Blake asked Adam. Adam just shrugged. "Be my guest. Be careful, though." Blake nodded and ran at Sam, who Sam dispatched of with ease. He held Blake in front of him with his arm around her neck and stared Adam in the eyes, smirking as he stabbed Blake in the back and kicked her off the side of the train. "BLAKE!" Adam yelled, rushing to try and help, but being far too late. He turned to Sam and drew his weapon. "That is the last mistake you'll ever make!" THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! Adam fired shots from Blush at Sam, who used his Ninja Run to avoid them and close the distance between him and Adam. The two clashed swords and engaged in a lock. After a while, Adam kicked Sam in the chest and slashed him in the chest. The blow did not kill Sam, but did some damage. Sam shrugged it off and Adam charged again. Adam met him halfway with a parry from Wilt and the two continued to clash blades, with Sam proving to be the stronger of the two, pushing Adam back towards the edge of the train. Realising this, Adam fired a feint shot from Blush to throw Sam off, then slashed for his foe's throat. Sam parried Adam's swift strike and went for a crosscut, but Adam blocked, absorbing the power behind the attack and delivered a stronger retaliation. The attack made contact, but Sam's armor was able to hang in there, despite having little cybernetic enhancements. Sam readjusted his stance and dared Adam to attack, which he did. Adam sent a blast of energy from his blade at Sam, who jumped into the air to dodge, landing in front of the faunus and sweeping his legs out from under him. He then slashed Adam multiple times in the chest, which did a number on Adam's Aura before blasting him away with a kick to the chin. Adam stumbled back, feeling the effects of the fight, but refused to back down. He fired more blasts from Blush towards Sam, who again used his Ninja Run to pass through them, even swatting some of the shots away with his blade. As he closed the distance and made a slash for Adam's face, the faunus parried with Wilt and smacked Sam across the face with Blush, continuing his offense with multiple cuts to the cyborg's body, piercing through the armour. Adam then struck Sam in the face with a headbutt, which dealt more damage thanks to his horns. Sam wiped his face with his hand, trying to cleanse the blood. Meanwhile, Adam was charging another projectile, which he fired moments after. Sam smiled and rushed at it head on, much to Adam's surprise. Before the blast could obliterate him, Sam leaped into the air and over the blast and delivered a downwards slash, which Adam was not expecting. Sam's blade cut right down Adam's body before the cyborg swung it back around and stabbed his foe through the stomach. K.O! Adam's body dropped off the side of the train and Sam dusted himself off, then made his way towards the front of the train. As it left the tunnel, he looked up to see a large amount of helicopters fleeing the area. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... JETSTREAM SAM! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees